


Loudmouth

by canadianhannah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Anthony, Dom/sub, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Sub Gerard Way, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, dom frank, iero twins, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianhannah/pseuds/canadianhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is perfectly happy with his adorable, romantic, perfect boyfriend Anthony - even despite the fact that they don't - and won't - fuck. Somehow, he finds comfort in having a constant boner - until he meets Anthony's twin brother, Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loudmouth

Gerard Way was horny. Not just at that time, or for a week or two. Gerard was _always_ horny. For this affliction, he mainly blamed his ‘kind of’ serious boyfriend Anthony who, for all his good looks, was a virgin and seemed desperate to stay that way.   
That’s not to say that, at the age of 21, Gerard wasn’t a virgin too – he certainly was. But at least he _wanted_ to be touched. Hell, he needed it, at this point. He’d spent too many nights with his hand shoved desperately below the sheets, rocking his hips as he tried to hit the moment of bliss that he desperately wished his boyfriend could give him.   
When he’d finish moments later, shaking and sweating, he’d only be able to think of how much _better_ it would be if it were Anthony.

That was another issue in itself. Anthony was…gorgeous. Gerard, with his greasy black hair and chubby thighs, had no idea how this tattooed God with a nose piercing could want _him._ More than that, Gerard had seen the other man when he was angry (on occasion, but never aimed at him), and it was quite the experience. Gerard _knew_ he could be good for him. He could be the best slut. But every time he tried to get a little intimate with his boyfriend, the other boy would laugh an excuse and do something else. It was infuriating, but Gerard, for the most part, managed to keep his cool. It would happen eventually. Hopefully.

 

“Your hair looks real pretty like that, you know?” Anthony murmured, a hand stroking through Gerard’s loose strands of greasy hair. A gentle giggle bubbled from Gerard’s throat as he pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s chest. They were in Anthony’s bedroom, during one of their many cuddle sessions. Anthony had taken his shirt off a while ago, while Gerard had kicked off his jeans.   
It wasn’t anything, though. They always did this.

“You’re always pretty” he murmured, and then: “did they hurt?” He asked it while tracing around Anthony’s tattoos, making the younger (younger meaning ‘three months younger’) boy smile softly.

“Nah, they didn’t hurt. I mean…they did. But I’m tough,” he teased, pressing a kiss to Gerard’s forehead.   
Gerard glanced up, his heart racing. He wanted this – and him – so badly. He was almost choking on the need to _do something._

“Um. Anthony? Can I-

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?” Gerard asked softly, batting his eyelashes a little. Sub-consciously, he arched his back, pushing his ass out a little. Anthony smiled, his hand resting gently above Gerard’s lower back.

“Yeah. C’mere, baby,” he murmured. Gerard beamed excitedly and leaned up, kissing him softly. He sighed, melting as Anthony wrapped his arms around him, cradling him close as their lips moved eagerly together. Gerard gave a soft, needy whine and wrapped a leg around Anthony’s waist, gently rocking his hips against his thigh, feeling a shiver of pleasure as he began to get hard. Anthony stiffened for a moment, beginning to pull back, but Gerard whined desperately and only kissed him harder, a hand fisting in his hair to draw him close as he practically humped the other man’s leg. Anthony seemed a little rigid, but let his hand slide to Gerard’s hip, his fingertips skimming under his shirt. Gerard moaned, gasping against his lips as he wildly rocked against his thigh.

“Ah. Fuck me,” he whispered against his lips.   
That made Anthony freeze. He pulled back, looking at Gerard with a slightly taken aback expression.

“Gee…honey…I don’t-“ he began. Gerard groaned, rolling his eyes and pulling back.

“I know. I know. You don’t want me,” he muttered, looking away. Anthony sighed, tilting Gerard’s face up so the other man was looking into his eyes. He could see the disappointment in them, and felt guilt run through him.

“I want you, baby. But I just…I don’t think I’m ready,” he said softly. Gerard bit his lip, dropping his eyes in disappointment. He knew – he’d been told before.

“Can’t you just…finger me a little? Let me suck you off?” he asked, his voice soft and sad. “I can’t…I need something.” Anthony shook his head, rolling onto his back, looking away from Gerard.

“I can’t, babe. I’m sorry,” he mumbled.   
And that was the end of that conversation. As always.

 

“So I can’t see you tomorrow,” Anthony said one evening, his voice cold and echoing over the connection of the cheap phone line. Not being able to hear his voice was just one of the many downfalls Gerard faced as a result of the terrible service in his apartment.  
Gerard raised his eyebrows, hesitating for a moment before sipping his coffee (and trying not to cringe at the levels of limescale that was mixed in with his drink. Another consequence of a lack of money).

“No? Your other boyfriend calling?” he teased, taking another sip. Anthony laughed softly, and even over the weak connection, it made Gerard melt a little.   
What his boyfriend lacked in sexual prowess, he more than made up for in being adorable.

“No, of course not. I’ve gotta pick my brother up from College,” he explained.

“Oh, oh right. What’s his name again?”

“Frank.”

“Right, yeah. Frank. Okay. I haven’t met him before, have I?” he asked gently. Anthony laughed softly, as if something Gerard said had greatly amused him.

“Ah. No. You haven’t met him. You’d remember if you had,” he replied. The smile was almost audible in his voice. The situation seemed odd to Gerard, but he didn’t comment on it. Anthony had a strange sense of humor that Gerard only faintly pretended to be in tune with, so he often let things like this go.

“I’d like to meet him, if that’s okay? Maybe we could all go out for dinner or something tomorrow?” he offered.  Anthony was silent for a moment.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll ask him, but that’d be nice. He’s heard a lot about you, so I guess he’d wanna meet you,” he murmured, sounding more like he was thinking aloud than talking to Gerard.   
Gerard raised his eyebrows again, taking another sip of his limescale infused coffee.

“You’ve told him about me? What have you told him?” he asked suspiciously. Gerard could only imagine the blush on Anthony’s face when he replied.

“Oh, well. Y’know. He’ll probably mention it,” he mumbled.  Gerard, again, despite his curiosity, didn’t mention the strange tone in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Well, I look forward to it,”

“I imagine he will too.”

 

Gerard, for whatever reason, found himself genuinely nervous to meet Frank the next day. Maybe it was because, for all Anthony mentioned him, Gerard didn’t know a thing about him. Was he older than Anthony? Younger? Was he nice? Did they look alike?   
God, Gerard didn’t know if he couldn’t handle himself if Anthony had any family resemblance to his brother. It might just kill him.

Of course, he totally prepared himself for the possibility of Frank being similar – or even more attractive than Anthony. He hadn’t meant to, of course, but when he considered possibly meeting someone who was potentially a hotter version of his boyfriend, he couldn’t help the hand that slid into his waistband. He stroked himself slowly, like he imagined Anthony might. His hand moved fluidly, his grip firm, but hesitant.   
With his other hand, however, he fingered himself roughly, crying out at the genuine pain that ebbed through his lower back at the intrusion. That was Frank. Frank would be rough and hard, and wouldn’t wait for him to say yes.   
When he came, he couldn’t remember whose name had been on his lips.

 

Gerard arrived at the restaurant a little earlier than they’d intended to meet, just so he could compose himself. He’d chosen to wear tight jeans and a fairly formal shirt – just so he couldn’t be blamed for not making an effort. His hands shook as he sipped his water and considered what could happen next. Maybe Frank would be hideous. Maybe he’d be a complete asshole and ignore Gerard the whole time. Maybe Anthony really was the more attractive brother.  
Gerard could handle that possibility. The alternative was…more difficult for him to handle. He wasn’t sure if he could keep calm if Frank were actually nice and attractive. One brother was hard enough to handle – he didn’t need this, too.

Luckily for Gerard, he was very swiftly put out of his misery. Anthony entered first, and for a moment, Gerard only had eyes for him. The younger man leaned down and kissed him gently, hugging him close. Gerard sighed, breathing in his vaguely floral aftershave that had become as familiar to him as his own hand. Anthony moved to sit down across from Gerard, still smiling fondly.

“How’s your day been?” Anthony asked, his eyes wide and very clearly in love. Gerard blushed a little and sipped his water.

“Dull. Yours?” he murmured, reaching out to entwine their fingers across the table. Anthony’s hand was warm and soft, and seemed to fit perfectly in Gerard’s.  He loved it – he loved him. And in that moment, he didn’t give a damn if the man never touched him. He just wanted him, forever.

That, however, is before Frank sat down next to Gerard.   
And oh, God.

“Uh, Gee, this is my brother, Frank,” Anthony smiled, gesturing to the man next to Gerard. Frank grinned and offered a hand for Gerard to shake, as the other man just stared, his heart in his throat. There was more than just a resemblance – they were twins. Actual _twins_. Frank had a bit of facial hair and more roundness about him than Anthony, as well as tattoos covering his hands and neck, and a lip ring. But other than that, they were identical – and God, Gerard had never been more frustrated in his life.

“Hi Frank,” Gerard murmured, shaking the other brother’s hand. Frank beamed, giving his hand a confident shake.

“You’re the virgin, right?”

“Oh god, Frankie-“ Anthony protested. Gerard smiled weakly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Anthony really had told him everything. He felt his pulse race, and hoped that his hand wasn’t going too sweaty in Frank’s grasp.   
Which reminded him; his hand was still in Frank’s. He jerked his arm back and smiled weakly, wiping his hand on his jeans.   
A motion which Frank definitely saw, and raised his eyebrows at, with an air of smugness around him.

Gerard hadn’t realised that he’d been staring, until Anthony cleared his throat from across the table, making both men reluctantly tear their eyes away and look at him. His smile was thin, but he didn’t seem hugely upset.   
Not just yet.

“So uh, should we order?” Anthony asked, looking pointedly at the menu. Gerard nodded, looking at his own in silence. He had to calm down. Sure, Anthony had a twin, and this twin seemed to be far more confident. But hey. Whatever.

“Oh, Gee? I don’t have one. Can we share?” Frank asked, his voice hiding traces of a seductive purr. There was a thump, and then Frank looked accusingly at Anthony. “ _What_?” he demanded. Anthony just replied with a dark glare, turning back to his own menu. Frank smirked and rested a hand on Gerard’s wrist.   
“So, uh, can I…”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah, you…that’s…yeah, totally,” Gerard stammered, sliding the menu over to him. Frank beamed.

“Oh. Are you always this obedient?” he smirked. There was another thump, louder this time, and Frank actually yelped. “Jesus, Ant, _stop_ ,” he hissed. Anthony raised his eyebrows innocently.

“Huh? What?” he asked, taking Gerard’s free hand into his own. Gerard gave him a soft, affectionate smile, and blew him a kiss, gently squeezing his fingers.   
At the same time, though, Frank tightened his grip on Gerard’s wrist. He felt his own pulse begin to race, and knew that Frank could feel it too.   
Oh, God. This was so much worse than he’d thought.  He’d never imagined that he’d be in this situation, but here he was.   
To make matters worse, his cock had begun to twitch eagerly in his pants, and he knew that soon he’d have a very obvious problem. He wasn’t sure what was worse: Anthony seeing him hard, and knowing it was because of Frank, or Frank seeing.   
Somehow, he thought the other brother wouldn’t be too merciful. The idea only made him harder.

 

By the time the main course arrived, Gerard’s cock was absolutely swollen, pressing urgently against his jeans. He could see the zipper straining against the material, and prayed it wouldn’t come loose.

“Baby, are you okay?” Anthony asked, reaching over to touch Gerard’s hand. He hadn’t touched his food and, admittedly, he looked very pale. Gerard looked up, alarmed.

“Um. Yeah. I’m just…I don’t know. I’m okay,” he mumbled. Frank made a pitying cooing noise and rested a hand on Gerard’s thigh.   
Fuck.

“You sure, Gee? You look sort of…out of it,” Frank murmured, sliding his hand up Gerard’s thigh. Every movement felt like electric bolts through his nerves. It was driving him crazy in all the best ways.

“I…I’m okay,” he whispered. He shot Frank a panicked look, which the other man replied to with an easy smile and a wink. Gerard chewed his lip, trying to pay attention to his meal. When he next heard Frank’s voice, it was feather soft and right next to his ear.

“If you’re quiet, I can help you with your problem,” Frank whispered, rubbing his hand over Gerard’s aching crotch. It took everything he had not to dry hump him on the spot.  
“Can you be real quiet for me?” he murmured, before pulling back. His hand hesitated on Gerard’s cock, but didn’t move either way.   
Gerard nodded after a moment, biting down on his bottom lip. God, this was everything he’d wanted. Needed, even.

Frank began to move his hand slowly and evenly over Gerard’s erection, smirking occasionally when Gerard let out his little desperate gasps of pleasure, which he disguised by drinking his water. Anthony just continued the general conversation – he didn’t seem like he had any idea, and that was a very good thing. Maybe Gerard would feel bad and admit what he’d done later, but for now, he was too enthralled by the gorgeous man touching him to even care enough to be guilty.

Frank didn’t seem especially bothered, either. He made eye contact with his twin brother and continued the conversation as if nothing abnormal were happening, all the while, his hand moved hard and fast against Gerard’s crotch. He ignored the desperate pants and whimpers, even though he’d have loved nothing more than to tell him to be nice and loud, to be a good boy for him. He could tell already that Gerard was the kind to be obedient. The way he was trying so hard to stay quiet, his head bowed respectfully. Frank almost wished he could reward him in some way.   
Then again; with the way Gerard’s cock was throbbing against his hand, he imagined that the older man would get his reward soon enough. Frank just hoped it would be subtle.

To Frank’s relief, Gerard stood up very suddenly in the middle of their meal. His cock was pulsing, his whole body trembling, and he knew he was going to cum in seconds.

“I…I need the bathroom,” he stammered. He gave Anthony a weak smile, before charging towards the toilets.   
He barely made it into a stall, before he shoved his hand into his jeans, groaning with relief.   
God, he had to cum. He had to cum so _badly_. He pulled his cock out of his pants, leaning over the toilet as he stroked himself quickly, gasping as he felt the relief course across his body. He felt like he was on fire.   
This was so wrong, so dirty, and so _hot_. He’d never been so turned on in his life.   
He had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from crying out as he came, shooting his load into the toilet.   
Well, fuck.

Gerard felt his stomach heavy with guilt as he managed to make his way back to the table. He smiled weakly at Anthony, turning his attention to his food.   
When Frank put his hand on Gerard’s leg, the other man shoved it off. He felt bad, now that he’d had his release. All he’d done was betray the man he loved – and for what? A few moments of a cheap thrill with his brother?   
He was disgusted with himself.   
Even worse – Frank didn’t seem to be bothered with him now that he wasn’t playing around anymore. Awesome.

 

The more Gerard thought about what he’d done, the more panicked he felt. What if Frank told Anthony?   
He’d lose the love of his life. He felt like a complete idiot – why had he _done_ that? It was stupid. It was reckless. He hated himself for it.   
Though, maybe not quite enough to mention it to Anthony. He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, after all. That was unnecessary.

The original plan had been that they’d part ways at the end of the night, but somehow, Gerard got talked into going back with the twins for coffee.   
He was always happy to spend time with Anthony, of course, but Frank was making him uneasy. The man kept glancing at him, giving him pointed looks. He seemed…angry, almost. As if Gerard had done something wrong.   
And okay – he had. Technically. But why would _Frank_ be angry? He was the one who’d started it all. Gerard, for one, would have been perfectly happy jerking off and fantasising.   
Although, he couldn’t deny how good it’d been. Having someone else’s hand there, touching him. Wanting him. It was new and exciting, and he’d be lying if he said that it wasn’t enjoyable. He just wasn’t enjoying the guilt that came with it.

“So, Gerard. You’re an artist?” Frank asked, looking at him coolly over the edge of his coffee cup. God damn it – Gerard was getting hot just _looking_ at him.

“Ah. Yeah, sort of. Um, I wanna be,” he murmured. Anthony gave a soft, fond smile at Gerard. He looked so proud, his eyes glistening. Gerard knew he wouldn’t be proud if he knew what had happened.

“Gerard is doing an internship at DC comics, actually,” Anthony said, beaming at his boyfriend. Frank raised his eyebrows in genuine interest.

“Oh? Well, that’s very impressive,” he crooned. Gerard just _knew_ that he was adding that seductive purr on purpose. It was impossible that his voice was just that hot on its own.

They sat in silence for a few moments after that, each drinking as their minds whirred. Frank and Gerard, of course, were on more of the same page than they realised. Anthony let his own thoughts known when he stood up suddenly.

“Shit. I forgot to hand in my paperwork,” he muttered. Frank raised his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling. Perfect.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, man. You go do that – Gerard and I can entertain ourselves,” Frank offered innocently. Anthony hesitated for a moment, glancing over to Gerard.

“Are you okay with that? I’ll be…fifteen minutes. Tops,” he murmured. Gerard twisted his hands in his lap. Did he really want to be alone with Frank? God knew what would happen.   
He glanced at the other twin and felt a shiver run up his legs. Oh God – _anything_ could happen.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you when you get back,” he smiled fondly. Anthony beamed and kissed him, before tugging his jacket on and grabbing his keys. He called a ‘love you’ to no one in particular as he closed the door behind him, the soft thump acting as a dissonant, final note.   
And then it was just Frank and Gerard. Alone.

 

                It was Gerard who broke the silence, after several moments of awkwardness and avoided eye contact (mainly on his part).

“S-so…um. I guess we should talk about earlier,” he murmured. Frank raised his eyebrows, looking amused.

“Do we? What about? The way you were dry humping my hand under the table? Or the fact I made you cum?” he asked, sipping his coffee casually. Gerard choked on his own, leaning forward as his eyes widened. Well, that was one way of going about it.   
Frank let out a self-satisfied snort as he watched Gerard regain control. It was moments before he was actually able to reply.

“Um. All of it. We need to talk about all of it,” he murmured. Frank nodded, setting his drink down.

“Okay. Let me talk. I know you’re a virgin. I know you’re horny a lot. I know my brother won’t give you what you need. What you…deserve,” he purred. Gerard swallowed hard, averting his eyes.

“I love him,”

“I know. I’m not asking you to not love him. But I know that you have the possibility to be a very good boy, Gerard. That’s what you want, right? You just want the chance to be an obedient little slut?” he murmured softly. Gerard let out a soft whimper and, despite his better judgement, nodded slowly.

“Yes,”

“Yes?”

“Yes sir,”

“Good boy. Very good boy,” Frank purred. He relaxed in his chair, spreading his legs and smiling fondly at the other man. “Come on, sweetheart. Be good for me,” he murmured.   
Gerard tried to resist him. He thought about how much he loved Anthony, how sweet he was. But all of that was overridden by the throbbing ache in his crotch. He whimpered, sliding down to his hands and knees and crawling over to Frank, resting on his knees in front of him.

“You can make me feel good?” he asked softly. Frank smiled, rubbing a hand over his own crotch as he watched Gerard. Jesus Christ, he was a wet dream.

“I can. And even better – you can make me feel good. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes. More than anything,” Gerard answered quickly. Frank grinned.

“Good boy. C’mon. Come suck me a little, hm?” he murmured, sliding a hand into his jeans. Gerard watched with bated breath as Frank slid his zipper down, and worked his cock out of his pants. Gerard swallowed hard – it was so _thick_. He wasn’t even sure if he could fit it into his mouth. But God – he wanted to try. He needed to try.   
Gerard realised that Frank was waiting for him, and he nodded, moving between his legs. He stared up with wide, innocent eyes that made Frank’s cock twitch in his hand.

“Can you show me how?” he murmured. Frank smiled sweetly and nodded. He reached forward, threading his fingers through Gerard’s hair, gently tugging as he guided his mouth to his cock.

“Open up, and mind your teeth,” he said softly, using his free hand to stroke Gerard’s cheek. There was only a moment’s hesitation before Gerard nodded and wrapped his lips around Frank’s length. Frank gave a soft groan, his head falling back as his legs relaxed. It felt good. Really good.   
“Mhm. That’s it, baby boy. Get it all wet,” he murmured. He bit his lip as he watched the older man try to take him into his throat, relishing the spasms of his throat as he choked. Gerard looked up, his eyes red and watering from the effort, but with an undeniable glint of pure lust. He wanted this so badly – maybe even more than Frank did. He knew he could be good, and now he’d get to show it.   
Frank bit down harder on his lip, guiding Gerard’s head backwards and forwards, until he began to bob his head all on his own, very quickly learning what pace and depth was best for him. Frank smiled, stroking a hand adoringly through his hair. The feeling made a shiver run down Gerard’s back.   
“That’s a good boy. But suck harder, okay? Hollow your cheeks,” Frank instructed gently. Obediently and immediately, Gerard sucked his cheeks in, looking up at Frank for approval. He got it, of course, in the form of Frank letting out a loud moan, his back arching as his lips parted eagerly.   
“Oh yeah, oh fuck. That’s my boy. That’s my fuckin’ _slut_ ,” he hissed. Gerard let out an eager moan at that, his hands gripping onto Frank’s thighs. Frank laughed breathily, his head falling back.   
“Oh, shit, for real? You like that? You like being my whore, Princess?” he purred. Gerard moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he began to move his mouth faster on him. Frank let out another loud moan, rocking his hips up into him, his thighs beginning to tremble. He knew he’d have to stop soon – there was so much he wanted to do, and minutes was just about long enough. Not that he cared if it wasn’t.

 Too soon (in Gerard’s opinion, anyway), Frank wrenched his head away from his length. The sight that met him made him moan hungrily. Gerard’s eyes were completely lust-blown, tears sliding down his pale cheeks from the exertion of forcing Frank’s length down his throat. But the best thing was his lips – they were red and swollen, glistening with precum and his own saliva. Frank moaned, stroking himself a little just at the sight. Jesus.

“Gee. Baby. Princess,” Frank gasped. Gerard looked up, nodding eagerly.

“Yes, sir?”

“I wanna fuck you,”

“I want you to fuck me. _Fuck me,_ ” he begged eagerly, gripping onto his thighs. Well, fuck. How could Frank ever say no to that?

“Of course, baby. But I gotta prep you first okay? You ever fingered yourself?” he asked, stroking his cheek. Gerard blushed and averted his eyes, but nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

“Yes, sir,” he breathed. Franks smirked, holding his chin and moving Gerard to look directly at him.

“Say it. Properly. Answer my question in full,” he demanded. It took Gerard a moment to work out what he meant, but when he did, he blushed very hard.

“I…yes, sir. Yes, I finger myself,” he murmured, biting his lip. Frank smirked, trying to act impassive, and ignoring the fact that he was getting absolutely soaked.

“Good boy. How about you bend over and show me how you do it, hm?” he murmured. Gerard hesitated for only a moment, before nodding slowly and crawling around so his ass was facing Frank. His breath hitched as he gently worked his pants down to his thighs. As soon as he did, his cock bounced slightly, before resting heavily between his legs. Frank began to stroke himself slowly as he watched him, his eyes fixing on the way precum literally dripped from Gerard’s length. He was _desperate_. Both of them knew it, and both of them were ridiculously turned on by it.   
Gerard sucked a finger into his mouth for a moment, before reaching back. He rubbed his finger around his hole, before gently pushing in with a sharp gasp, having to focus on not shoving himself back onto the digit. Frank’s hand moved faster on his length as he watched Gerard’s ass stretch around his own finger, hearing the gentle, muffled moans of pleasure.

“Ah. Fuck. Feels so good, Frank,” Gerard whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he began to shove his hips back.

“Mhm. I bet it does, baby boy. Just imagine how good it’s gonna feel when it’s my cock in you,” Frank growled, his hand moving over his balls. Gerard let out a sob, and slid his finger out.   
A moment later, it was joined by a second one. He began to scissor and stretch himself, rolling his hips back slowly. It seemed almost like he was _trying_ to put on a show, but was far too desperate to take it slow.   
That worked just fine for Frank. If anything, it was better to watch Gerard lose control.

It wasn’t long until Gerard was moaning loudly and eagerly, literally riding his own fingers, his face pressed into the carpet, his ass in the air.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, Frank, _fuck. Fuck me,_ ” he gasped, his lips parting, his face contorted in pleasure.

“Oh, baby. I can’t…fuck, I gotta be in you,” he growled, standing up. His whole body trembled with desire, each beat of his heart making his cock throb.   
“Where the _fuck_ is your lube?” he hissed impatiently. Gerard whimpered at the tone – but God, it wasn’t in a bad way. Not at all.

“In my wallet. Got some in my wallet,” he mewled, not stopping the desperate gyrations of his hips.   
Gerard heard some aggressive rifling, until Frank re-appeared, stroking himself. The light shone on his length, revealing that he’d slicked himself up with lube. He sat back down on the chair, pushing his jeans and boxers all the way down to his ankles.

“Come on, baby. Come sit on my cock, you little _whore_ ,” he growled. Gerard whimpered, turning around and crawling towards him. His eyes were hungry and desperate, his breath coming in sharp, desperate pants as he crawled onto Frank’s lap.   
Frank, of course, took responsibility for their positions – making sure that Gerard was sitting in a way that would make it easy, pleasurable and comfortable for Gerard. And himself, of course.   
Before he pushed in, he paused, smirking at Gerard.   
“I’ll fuck you. But you gotta do something for me,” he murmured.

“ _Anything_ ,” Gerard moaned, rocking his hips, trying to take him in. Frank smiled, stroking his cheek.

“Kiss me.”   
The words were barely out of his mouth, before Gerard kissed him hard, his face crumpling as he wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Frank moaned, his hands moving to Gerard’s hips. The kiss, as much as it was for Frank’s benefit, was also tactful, to distract Gerard. He kissed back passionately and then, suddenly, thrust up, feeling himself sink into Gerard’s tight, warm ass.   
Unsurprisingly, Gerard jerked back, crying out.

“ _Ah_. Fuck. Oh,” he whispered, his lips parting, gripping onto his shoulders. Frank rubbed his hips gently, guiding him all the way down.

“Shhh. Good boy. My Princess,” he whispered, kissing his neck and chest.   
“Are you okay?” 

Gerard was quiet for a moment, his body trembling, before he nodded slowly.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, oh God. Please. Fuck me,” Gerard whispered, curling against Frank.   
Frank paused for a moment, before nodding, beginning to thrust up into him. He moved slowly at first, but it didn’t take long for him to move faster and harder. Gerard was as good as he’d thought – he just took everything Frank gave him, moaning eagerly with each frantic thrust of his cock as it moved into him roughly.

“Yeah, fuck. Take my cock you fucking slut,” Frank growled, biting down on Gerard’s bottom lip. Gerard moaned loudly, gripping down onto his shoulders.

“ _Yes, yes, oh my g-_

The elated sentiment was interrupted by three sounds, which seemed to happen simultaneously.   
The first, was an opening of a door.   
The second, was the jingle of keys hitting a wooden floor.   
The third was the instantly recognisable sound of Gerard’s boyfriend’s voice. It took Gerard a moment to realise what was being said, through the thick haze of pleasure in his mind. But then it cut through – “ _what the fuck is going on?”_

                There was something amusing about it. Of course, Anthony could immediately see what was going on. His boyfriend was having his ass roughly fucked by his own twin brother. It wasn’t an illusion, or a trick of the light. It was pure, raw, desperate _fucking._   
Gerard whimpered, his heart pounding as he held harder onto Frank’s shoulders, looking back at Anthony.

“A-Ant. B-baby, I just-

“You’re fucking my brother,” Anthony answered dully. Gerard blushed, turning away and ducking his head, a blush creeping across his hips. Frank sighed, rubbing his hand over his ass.

“I told you I’d fuck him, Anthony. I said, if you didn’t fuck him, I would. The poor baby – he deserves a good fuck,” he cooed, kissing Gerard gently. Gerard accepted the kiss, but was far too embarrassed to return it. Anthony let out a distressed groan, moving closer to the pair.

“Fine. Well. I guess there’s only one way I can deal with this,” he murmured. Something in his tone seemed weird to Gerard, but he couldn’t place it.   
Not, of course, until he felt his boyfriend’s hand in his hair, tugging his head to the side. Gerard whined, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“B-baby-

“So you’re really that desperate for cock, Gee? You gonna fuck my brother, just to get a cock in your ass?” he growled, tugging his hair. Gerard whimpered, his hips automatically bucking down onto Frank, who gasped in response.

“I…Anthony I…” he let out a little sob.   
“Y-yes. Yes, I’m desperate, baby. Fuck, I’m such a slut. I’m sorry,” he whimpered, turning to bury his face in Frank’s chest. If he’d been looking,he’d have seen the smirk that passed between the two brothers. He’d also have seen Anthony pulling his already swollen cock out of his pants.

“You know I can’t forgive you for this, slut,” Anthony growled, grabbing his hair again. Gerard gasped, digging his nails into Frank’s chest.

“i…I know,” he whispered, feeling tears at his eyes.   
It was then that Anthony tugged Gerard’s head back, forcing him to look at him.   
It was a few moments before he realised what was happening, but when he did, he gave a sharp gasp.   
Frank took that as his cue to begin moving in him again, bucking his hips up eagerly, making Gerard bounce on his cock, each pump of his hips earning a little mewl from Gerard.

“You’ve been such a whore,” Frank whispered, grabbing his thighs as he moved him up and down, feeling his cock squeezed inside him.   
“Now you’ve gotta make it up to him. How you gonna do it, baby boy? How are you gonna show my brother you still love him?” he cooed.   
Gerard understood what he was getting at immediately. He reached out, wrapping his hand around Anthony’s length, stroking him in time to Frank’s rough thrusts.

“Y-you want me to suck your cock, Anthony?” Gerard murmured, batting his eyelashes. Anthony groaned, biting his lip as he made eye contact with his twin.

“You trained him well,” he murmured, carding a hand appreciatively through Gerard’s hair. Frank shrugged, landing a playful slap onto Gerard’s thigh, making the other man moan.

“I always do. C’mon, baby boy. Let him suck your cock, hm? He’s so good at it,” Frank cooed, giving one harsh thrust up.   
“He’s so good.”   
Anthony considered that for a moment, looking down at his boyfriend. He was practically unrecognisable – sure, he’d seen him desperate, but he’d never seen him like this – so needy and open. It was like he was a human sex doll.   
It wasn’t that Anthony hadn’t wanted to fuck Gerard – it’s that he was worried he wouldn’t be good enough. But now he knew that he needn’t have worried. Gerard really was just desperate for it. Anthony glanced up, smirking at his brother as he stroked Gerard’s hair.

“Well, I can’t say no to that,” he hummed. He held his cock up to Gerard’s lips, encouraging the man as his tongue flicked out, lapping gently at the sensitive tip.   
His length was longer, but thinner than Frank’s (which, now that it was in Gerard’s ass, seemed _ridiculously_ big).   
“Are you gonna suck me real good, baby?” he purred, stroking his hair. Gerard moaned, nodding eagerly.

“Yeah, fuck. Lemme…lemme suck your cock, baby,” he panted, beginning to move his hips faster on Frank, moaning as he began to thrust harder.   
Anthony hissed with arousal as he guided his cock into Gerard’s mouth, moaning appreciatively as he watched his boyfriend take just over half of him into his mouth, his cheeks automatically hollowing as he sucked on him.

“Shit, Frankie. You trained him so good,” Anthony panted, stroking Gerard’s hair back as he thrust into his mouth. Frank gave a strained laugh, digging his nails into Gerard’s thick thighs as he fucked into him.

“Mm, I did. He’s a natural. A natural little cocksucking whore,” Frank murmured. The comment earned a groan of approval, which made both brothers grin.   
The room fell silent then, as each man grew too encompassed by his own pleasure to contribute anything more than the slap of skin on skin, the wet, messy noise of Anthony’s cock breaching Gerard’s throat, and each of their combined moans, making the room reverberate with unconcealed pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum,” Anthony whispered, his hands tightening in Gerard’s hair as he fucked his throat faster. Gerard, by this time, was just responding to the touches he was getting from the men, leaning this way and that, and seemed to not have any needs of his own. He hadn’t even once tried to touch himself – he was just enjoying being used. Frank laughed, pulling his head back from where he’d been kissing Gerard’s neck.

“Mm. Don’t cum in his mouth,” he murmured. He gave his brother a significant look – and Gerard didn’t miss the blush that passed over his boyfriend’s cheeks as a result. Anthony nodded slowly.

“Okay,” he whispered. He looked to Gerard and gently tugged his head away from his cock – trying not to smile at the desperate moan he received when he wasn’t fucking his mouth anymore.   
“Shh, baby. Frankie’s gonna take good care of you,” he purred. He looked to his brother and nodded, moving around the chair a little bit.  
Gerard knew what was going to happen a split second before it did, but still couldn’t conceal his surprise when Frank took his twin’s cock into his mouth without a second of hesitation. His eyes fluttered shut as he sucked him, his hips never faltering for a moment as he thrust into Gerard’s ass.

“Oh…oh my god,” Gerard whispered, his voice raw and fucked-out. Anthony laughed weakly, reaching out to stroke Gerard’s hair with one hand, keeping the other in Frank’s as he thrust into his brother’s mouth.

“Shh, baby.”

“Fuck. C-can I touch myself? Please, Frankie, can I touch myself?” Gerard whimpered, his cock leaking at the sight in front of him. Frank opened his eyes and looked at Gerard, his eyes hard and forbidding, before letting them slide shut again.   
Gerard whimpered, but didn’t dare disobey – he just kept rocking himself down onto Frank’s cock, biting his lip and moaning as the electric pleasure ran through him.

A few moments later, once again, Anthony announced with a weak whine that he was going to cum. This time, Frank didn’t stop him – instead, he nodded, moving his head faster as he sucked more eagerly on his length.   
When Anthony came, it was with a loud cry of “oh _fuck_ ”, his hand tightening in both of the men’s hair as he filled his brother’s mouth, his cock throbbing steadily between his lips.   
He panted, hand shaking as he slowly pulled out, stumbling back a little, swallowing hard.   
He glanced at Gerard and smiled weakly.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” he murmured, kissing him gently. He slid down onto his knees beside him and, finally, wrapped his hand around his length, moving it in soft, slow strokes. Gerard cried out, immediately bucking his hips up into Anthony’s hand as a wave of pleasure and relief coursed through him.   
His eager cry was cut off by Frank capturing his lips in a kiss. Their mouths were barely pressed together, before Gerard felt his lips being forced apart, and a thick, salty liquid being pushed into his mouth.   
Oh.   
_Oh._  
Gerard let out an eager moan as he realised what was happening, and wrapped his arms around Frank, pulling him close as he swallowed the load he’d been given. Frank smirked, pulling back slightly.

“Ready for me to cum in your ass, baby?” he panted, rocking his hips harder and faster into him, watching the older man bounce with each thrust. Gerard nodded, the movement seeming boneless and weak. He was so desperate – he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take.   
“Say it so I can hear you,” Frank hissed.

“y-yes, sir. Yes. Cum in my ass. Please cum in my ass,” Gerard groaned, fucking himself down harder. Frank gasped, leaning back more.   
The next few thrusts were absolutely _violent_. Gerard felt like his ass was being bruised from the fast, aggressive snap of Frank’s hips.   
And then, with one final, animalistic slam of his hips, Gerard felt the unmissable throb of Frank’s cock as he came, his nails biting into the thick mounds of his thighs.

“Oh, oh fuck. Oh, Gerard, fuck,” he moaned brokenly, his head falling forward onto the older man’s chest. Gerard whimpered, his body trembling as he felt himself being filled up.

“F-fuck. Fuck,” he mewled, unable to stop gently rolling his hips, letting Frank ride through his orgasm, until he sat still, his body wracked with aftershocks.

 

                No more than thirty seconds later, Frank looked up with a dazed, but excited expression.

“You wanna cum, my princess?” he whispered. Gerard nodded eagerly, his bottom lip trembling. His cock was flushed red, the veins standing out prominently. Thick drops of precum ran down his length, making the tightly curled hairs at the base of his cock damp and matted.   
The two twins shared a mischievous glance, and Frank nodded.   
“Okay, baby. C’mon, we’ll help you up.” He murmured.   
Anthony held Gerard’s arms, while Frank wrapped his arms around his waist, and with some manoeuvring, they managed to lift him off of Frank’s cock, and help him sit down on the sofa beside him.   
Gerard just looked up with wide eyes, like he was waiting for his next instruction. Frank smiled, stroking his hair.   
“Okay, baby. Just sit down with your knees by your chest, and spread your legs,” he ordered. Gerard did so. The action caused a thick stream of cum to slide from between his cheeks, which made Frank chuckle with pride.

“Like this?” Gerard whispered softly. Frank nodded, kissing his cheek. He moved to kneel between Gerard’s legs.

“Yes. Like that, good boy. Now drop one leg so Ant can get to your cock,” he ordered.   
Again, Gerard did so.   
There seemed to be only a moment of hesitation, before Anthony leaned down and wrapped his lips around Gerard’s cock.

“Oh _fu- oh fuck_ ” he moaned.   
The sound was cut off, however, by a second choked moan as Frank pressed his tongue to his ass, flicking it eagerly against him as he ate him out.   
“Oh my god. Oh god, yeah, fuck,” he whimpered, one hand curling in Frank’s hair, while the other gripped at Anthony’s back, his hips rocking mindlessly back and forth, as his body tried to decide which sensation was going to make him cum.

In the end, it was a mixture of both. By the time he came, Gerard was writhing and moaning so much that he couldn’t communicate to his partners that he was going to finish– so Anthony gave a surprised little gasp when his mouth was suddenly filled with his boyfriend’s cum.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Gerard moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as wave upon wave of pleasure rolled over him, his whole body feeling like it was melting into the twins’ more than capable mouths and hands.   
He’d never had an orgasm like that. He’d never had _anything_ like that.  
He was so far gone that he didn’t even realise he’d started sobbing until Anthony pulled him into his arms.

“Shhh, baby. Shh, you were so good,” he cooed.   
Frank stroked his hair from the other side, pressing sweet kisses across his jawline.

“My good boy. Our good boy,” Frank whispered. Gerard let out a soft breath and nodded, a watery smile crossing his face. He was overwhelmed, but happy. So, so happy.  He made a soft noise and curled into Anthony’s arms, grinning when Frank curled around him in return.

“Mhm. Your good boy. All yours.”


End file.
